Aura Of The Almighty
by VoiceInMyHead
Summary: "Raw temptation only theres to drive us insane because we let it. Just as the elite is only imprinted in our minds as a being of cool." Because the world is a cold scary place, and sometimes you need a little fire to light up your eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Obessive Compulsive

**Why Hello There All You West-Chesters**

Ahhh Spring Break. It never ceases to end, and when it does it well, doesn't. We just sit there in class being oh so very bored and dreaming about the hot guy or girl that's been occupying your hand for the past week or so now. As demonstrated by **M, **who is now honey? A hot pool boy or maybe that new Marc Jacobs bag? Either way, you have my approval. Oh but wait, won't your sexy ex-y **DH **get all mad and sad which equals baaaad? Hmmm, as long as he's single, I don't really give a shit. To bad I won't have time to work on that piece of ass though, it seems that **D **is already on it. Literally that is.

Didn't know betrayal was the new friendship bracelet.

Speaking of new friendships, it seems that **C **lbff (lame-Layne best friend) just got a new bracelet and some other new duds, mainly from Versace. If that doesn't get your status pumping, nothing will.

In other non existent news, **A **finally got a pimple, which in her mind, is a travesty. Here's a tip hun, its called conceler and you miht want to try it. No wonder **JH **is now hankering after **K. **Now that's a sucker **KH **won't want to lick. Specially since he's the betrayed in this card game. Guess he'll just try his luck with our very own **C** instead, which will certainly get **CF **worrying. Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure **CP **will be glad to sooth your achy breaky heart for you. Word on the street is he's gay. Only who's street is it really?

Oh the life of the elite exhausts me sometimes. Buh bye now, I'm off to the sauna. Hot rocks here I come!

You know you love me.

XOXO, Gossip Girl

**COMMENTS**

_**From Person**_

_**Your really bizarre. Why do you think people actually care about this crap your feeding us about people we've never met?**_

_** Reply From GossipGirlAdmin**_

_**Yeah, hi to you too. And yes, they do, because people actually read my blog to read, not just to spam. Get a life lesson you dweeb.**_

_**From LiLi**_

_**omg gossip girl you are insanely awesome! i love you blog, can you do a report on what our hot teen girlies are weaing some time? tht be soooooo awesome! thx bye bb love ya**_

_**Reply From GossipGirlAdmin**_

_**Thanks love, but first how about you do us all a favour and get a english lesson or a decent laptop with spell check. This is for the elite, or the readers of the elite, not for the bad spellers.**_

**PREVIOUS POST NEXT POST**


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Closeted Be Damned

**Chapter One: Let The Damned Be Closeted**

It was a conjoined mess of limbs, arms and legs wrapped around the other. Peppering kisses down her neck, Derrick smirked when he heard Dylan groan with pleasure. "God Derrrrrrr…." She moaned with anticipation when he encircled his tongue inside her belly button. "Don't stooooooppppp!" He grinned wolfishly and moved towards her neck once again. Unfortunately for Him (and Dylan) they could already hear the gossipy masses out in the hallway. Letting out a soft whine under her breath Dylan pushed Derrick away and stalked out. Derrick was more careful, and managed to escape without being seen. After all, he didn't want his little hook ups to interfere with his grand master plan. To win Massie's heart back. Of course it hadn't seemed to be working so far, but you can never be sure.

**::::**

"It's just stupid Claire and no, I'm not going." Massie huffed as she closed her purple locker door with a bang. Claire pouted and fidgeted with the buttons on her sleeves. She looked up and begged Massie with her eyes, hoping that she might relent. However, she didn't and simply raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously doing that thing again? You do realize that will never work right?" She cackled gleefully. Claire sighed and slumped into the lockers behind her. "Yeah but I really wanted you to come. I know that Maple Syrup has carbs or whatever in it but, come on, doesn't my Grandpapa's snow sugar farm sound a titchy bit fun?" Massie just stared at her wearily and went to math class, Claire dragging on her heels.

**::::**

"Fuck." Alicia said under her breath. She lifted her Vera Bradley pocket mirror a little higher and examined her pimple. "Concealer indeed! Who does Gossip Girl think she is, I'm the most beautiful girl here and I get a pimple! That is an effin big deal!" She thought to herself, while looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend, Josh Hotz. Shuddering slightly, she drew her sweater tighter and gazed down at the mirror. "Mirror mirror in my hand, which's the fairest in the land?" She breathed, almost expecting an answer to float up. And it did. Kirsten was reflected behind her, waiting at the front door of the classroom. Alicia froze in shock and let out a mournful wail. Everybody turned to stare at her, while she just slid down her chair in embarrassment.

**::::**

Kemp grinned at Claire, or rather the white lace that was peeping out from her teeny tiny short skirt. He made his way towards her, strutting in way he thought was suave. When he reached her he made short small talk, while Cam glared at his supposedly 'best friend' chatting up his girlfriend. He sighed and focused his attention on Chris, who he had spaced out on. Chris was chattering on about nothing what so ever, just a bunch of random crap that came into his mind. Forcing a smile he patted Chris on the back and left to class.

**::::**

"And point A can only be compatible with point B, verifying all our other conclusions that…" Ms Carleton droned on, never once stopping to breath. Massie sighed deeply, hoping to break the middle aged teacher's train of thought, but failed, which encouraged her to simply wander off in her thoughts. Her teacher was after all, oblivious as an entrepreneur to a star shaped cloud on a warm, spring morning. Massie groaned let a shaky smile to disguise her features as she remembered Julian and his hot chest, which always seemed to be bare. Not that she's complaining of course, after all it was – is – a very nice chest….

"Miss Block. Miss Massie. MASSIE BLOCK MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Snapping out of her trance she lifted her head towards the teacher and glare at her like she was a piece of sticky gum stuck on her heel. "Yes Ms Carleton. I will grant you my attention, but only this time round." Massie replied in an icy tone, which caused laughter to ring out through the frigid classroom. Ms Carleton just smiled a strained and thin smile and continued to lecture about absolutely nothing what so ever. It seemed half the class was already willing the clock to go faster, time was running so slow. Feeling her iPhone vibrate, Massie shifted towards her desk so she could manoeuvre her phone and towards her eyes and not get caught. Finally managing, she opened her inbox and nibbled her lip nervously after reading her most recent message. Finally she got to a new-but-not-so-new-one from Claire and scanned it eagerly.

**OMFG. Mass, check out GG this very second! BTdubs, I'll be at your locker next period with a Venti Chocolate Cream. You're going to need it.**

**Hearts and kisses, CBear**

**SENT FROM MY BLACKBERRY WIRELESS HANDHELD**

Embarrassment spread over her body like a wildfire; how mortifying to be nudged in gossips direction by ones Beta! And that Claire assumed that she was clueless to Gossip Girls post made her feel... insignificant. She felt strange and rather deserted. The world was moving beyond Massie Block and she would not acknowledge that one bit. Still she checked the post all the same. After all, she was intrigue and rather nervous. After reading the post she slumped in her chair and groaned. Looking up to the ceiling she fought back bitter tears and raised her hand, desperate to get a bathroom pass and escape the prying eyes of her peers.


End file.
